


The Pain of Being a Butler

by TheVillainousNoble



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Belts, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, M/M, NSFW, Riding Crops, Sebastian is an angry fed up demon, Spanking, Whipping, thorned rose stems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillainousNoble/pseuds/TheVillainousNoble
Summary: Sebastian's point of view on being a butler. He can only dream of being able to rely on the servants to complete their tasks competently. And then there is his master...~Allow me to make you cringe and at the same time want more~





	The Pain of Being a Butler

**Author's Note:**

> Took me 3 hours to write...

What’s it like to be a butler? Oh dear... Where do I begin... Well, for starters, the butler is the head servant. He serves the master and his family directly, and he instructs the lower-ranking servants in regard to their tasks. The butler is capable of performing every other servant’s task, that is why he is in charge. It’s a utopia when the other servants know how to do their job and the butler needs only to check in on the quality. In my case, however... Often times it wouldn’t matter if there was a maid, a chef, or a gardener, as I end up doing their work for them anyway. I suppose on some occasion their performance is passable. That though is a rare occurrence.

You want to know what I do when the servants mess up? I have to educate them. How, you might ask? Well, each one of them needs their own approach.

I suppose we can start with the gardener. Really, he is what human’s call a ‘nice’ person. Happy, forthright with his opinion, doesn’t wish anyone any ill, is loyal to our master. A perfect servant, you might think. Well, no. Like the other two, he is dumb. I don’t mean in the way that he is not educated; that is beside the point. What I mean is that he never learns from his mistakes. His thinking is slow and his logic is often worse than a child’s. For example, bringing a stove to the greenhouse in order to warm the inside and have the roses bloom sooner. Honestly, what an idiot... The stove will heat up the air far too quickly and that would kill the flowers much sooner before they’d bloom. I understand he had the best intentions, but what use is help that only brings more trouble? And then there is his lack of attention. Often times, when he weeds the garden, he’ll get lost in some fantasy and not notice how he’d switch from the weeds to the actual flowers.

One particularly bad day, when there was a lot on everyone’s plate as the manor had to be prepared for guests arriving the next day, Finnian got lost in a day dream and cut off nearly all the flowers from the white rose bushes while he was trimming them. Of course, being a demon and all I could just replace them with new ones out of nowhere. But in all honesty, I was fed up with the constancy of these mishaps. Lecturing was no longer enough because it just didn’t drive the point home. So I resorted to more serious measures. I ordered the boy to take off his gloves and hold out his hands, then I took the cut off rose stems and whipped his palms. The first hit had him in shock, the second had him in tears. I gave his hands some good 10 swats. His palms and fingers were bleeding from the thorns, despite the boy’s great physical abilities and healing. I wasn’t finished yet, however. He was hesitant when I ordered him to pull down his pants and get on all fours, but he did it nonetheless. After I was finished with him, his behind was red and scratched, and he was sobbing. You’d think this could have been avoided, and I am not surprised that you would judge me for it. However, after living for three years with him, no matter how sweet he is, there is a limit to how bad someone can be at their job. Despite him being at the manor mainly as a protector, there is another job that he has. Phantomhive servants simply cannot be allowed to mess up this badly on a regular basis. I honestly hope that he learns his lesson.

Next is the cook. Why is he the next one, you might ask? Well, that is because I smelled smoke coming from the kitchen. Not the kind that bore the scent of something being cooked. It was the kind that had the scent of something burning. I came into the kitchen in time to catch him in the middle of treating the bread I set into the oven to bake with his own culinary touch, particularly the fire of his flamethrower. When he noticed me, he just grinned sheepishly and laughed in embarrassment, making up his trademark excuse for using fire. I’m tired of dealing with his crap. He is a grown man. How can one act as a child? He isn’t insane, he was a soldier, for damn’s sake. So I dumped the burned bread into the trash bin and proceeded to get the olive oil. The chef was confused, his quirked brow making that clear. Next, I took the flamethrower from him and pushed him over the counter. With a swift tug, I made his pants fall to his ankles. The adult blushed furiously and demanded to know what I was going to do, but I ignored him. I blew softly onto the flamethrower to remove the heat it worked up on the inside from its use a few seconds ago. The ex-military man shut up when I poured the olive oil onto his crack. Before he could form new words, I pressed the nozzle of the hose against the ring of muscle of his anus. Once it entered, I pushed it in. The man gasped. Sure, he could take it, and he did. For about a minute, I fucked him with his own tool in silence, only his panting and controlled grunts filled the kitchen.

“You know what would happen if I pressed the trigger, right?“ I knew his eyes widened in shock from the way he tensed. “How many times do I have to tell you not to use fire the way you do before you understand? You are allowed to use your weapons only when protecting the master and the manor, not when cooking meals. When will you comprehend the difference?“ My voice was smooth but most definitely with an edge.

“I... I understand, sir.“ He managed out.

“Do you?“ I thrust in the nozzle with a bit more force.

He sucked in a breath and gave a single, quick nod.

I held the nozzle and the hose inside him for a few seconds before pulling it out and dropping the flame thrower on the floor, the chef slumping down to sit. “Clean up yourself and the kitchen. And air it out.” I instructed him before turning to walk out of the door. “And don’t try to cook anything. I will be the one to prepare the meal.” I added before I left.

I went to the servant bathroom to hide out of sight so I could use my powers to cleanse the gloves. That is when I heard a scream followed by a crash. I closed my eyes and growled out. “Mey-Rin...” Honestly, what kind of day was this?

I found her in the storage room. Judging from the cupboard that fell and the step stool, she was trying to put something away or get something from the top shelves she couldn’t reach. I would have overlooked something like this and helped her out if this wasn’t a daily routine of her breaking something. I swear, there is a certain portion of my master’s budget that exists solely for fixing damage to the manor and its grounds. Not that there is any real damage to his earnings, but seriously!

I could have sworn that for a moment my eyes glowed red as I strode toward the maid. She thought I’d help her up, stupid girl. I yanked her up to stand by her right wrist and pressed her against the wall. Leaning down to be closer to her, a pointed an index finger in her face. “Do you realize how much damage and trouble you cause? Instead of being helpful, you are making noise which distracts the young master from his work and I always have to clean up your mess.” She was trembling, shocked and most definitely scared by me. Before she’d start apologizing and making empty promises, I turned her around sharply and ordered her to bare her bottom. She was still and silent, afraid but not knowing if I was serious. So I repeated the order I gave her. She pulled down her pantalettes and held up her skirt. I put a hand on her left hip and pulled her back so that she’d lean forward a bit and stand closer to me. I imagine she already had an idea for what would happen. It was not a secret that she was fond of me in a sexual way, but I think she never imagined this sort of ‘intimacy’ that was about to come. What came was a few sharp smacks to her buttocks. In just a few seconds, she became the most vocal one. The one who caused the most ruckus inside the manor also proved to be the most noisy one herself. Her high, most unladylike, screeching voice was getting on my nerves like never before. So I decided to shut her up. Within a second, she was on her knees in front of me. My right hand held her head in place inches away from my crotch while I undid my pants and pulled out my belt. “You’ve always imagined something like this happening. Believe me, I don’t need your words to confirm my suspicions. So, here you go,” I said as I bared my manhood for her. It took a bit of demonic power to make myself erect. “Enjoy.” I said before forcing her onto my member to the base of my shaft. Her scream of shock was muffled by me. A moment after that, I started to thrust my hips while holding her head in place, my other hand whipping her behind with my belt. “When will you finally learn your lesson?” I lectured. “Finnian, Baldroy, and you. It’s great that you excel at your main purpose here, but what of everything else? You cause more trouble than good and sometimes I think that our Master would have been better off if I hired ordinary servants.”

She squeezed her eyes shut and made protesting noises. I just kept fucking her mouth and throat. In the midst of it, I noticed that the vibrations in her throat didn’t feel all that bad, so I decided to treat her to something more. I pushed her face all the way so that she’d take me to the root and her face would be in my crotch between my legs. I held her there, delivering a few more swats with my belt which made her throat tighten and she winced. A few more seconds and I spent down her throat. I must admit that there was too much for her to swallow and my seed filled her mouth and leaked from the corners of it while I was still inside. When I pulled out, she fell forward and started to cough and gasp. For a moment, the sight of her messed up appearance came to my liking. I tidied myself up and turned to the door. “Clean yourself up and the room. Make a list of the things you broke for the next time we head into town to replenish the inventory.” With that, I left.

All this trouble that these servants create... I can’t help but be afraid for something going wrong when there are guests over at the manor. They always keep me up on my toes at times like that and I have to worry about them doing something when I should be giving my full attention to my master and his guests. Then again, I wouldn’t be a butler if I couldn’t handle all hell breaking loose. 

Out in the corridor, I checked my pocket watch. It was time for my master’s lessons.

The lessons started off well. Ciel was attentive, he asked good questions which showed me that the information I fed him was sinking in. I have to admit, it feels a bit good when your efforts are being repaid. However, as time passed, the master began to show his childish side. Sitting improperly, huffing and sighing, bored and less attentive when all he had was just one more hour before lunch time and he’d be released to do his paperwork and whatever else he’d please. I decided it wouldn’t hurt to give him ten minutes as a break. I could use the break myself in order to go start on the lunch preparations and check on the other three servants.

When I returned... I caught my master snacking on a cookie. Standing in the door way, I just watched him, and he looked back at me before he resumed to finishing the sweet. Where did he get it? Did he steal it? Did he hide it somewhere? Most likely hid it. If so, how many more sweets was he hiding? For how long was this happening? Was this something he figured out as a solution to me not bringing him sweets before food like he asked me to? This child, smart enough to hold the rank of Earl, run a business, and solve crimes for the Queen but with not enough brain to understand the harm he was causing himself with this kind of behavior. I’ve had enough.

I stepped inside and shut the door behind myself, then strode over to him. At first, he thought nothing of it. Though he grew alert and cautious when he saw that I wasn’t slowing down in my pace and my face was tense with rising anger and determination.

“Sebastian, what are you-?“ He started when I came to his side. But his words were cut off when I pulled him to stand up and pushed him over the table. His eye widened and he inhaled, ready to demand what I was doing and how dare was I to act like this. I yanked his shorts down and bared his pert rump and thighs. One of the most beautiful sights my eyes have rested upon. He gasped in shock and was ready to shout and give out orders, but I was faster. I delivered a swat to the middle of his left buttock with my riding crop and he inhaled sharply in new shock. A nice red mark was left.

I repeated the action, leaving a mark on his right buttock. Then I started to alternate between the top, the middle and the underside of his cheeks, switching between the two as well. “How many times do I have to tell you that sweets are bad for you? I swear, it just goes into one ear and out the other.” I kept delivering swats at an unchanging, quick pace. He began to writhe, his buttocks clenching. His hips moved as he tried to escape but I kept him in place with a hand to his lower back. After some more swats with the riding crop, I tossed it aside. My gloves were gone within a second and I resumed my assault on his behind, only this time with a bare hand. “Eating sweets before normal food won’t just spoil your appetite but it will ruin your stomach. Your metabolism will go down and you will get sick and fat. I wouldn’t be so worried if you had a more physically active daily life style, but since you don’t, sweets are to be had only after a decent meal and in small portions. Honestly, master. I do not care if you think your life is short and so you can do whatever you like. It is my duty to look after you and make sure you are healthy so that you can be at the peak of your performance!”

A certain flinch and a breath that caught in his throat brought me back to reality. He was tense, leaned over the desk, his shoulders raised and arms pressed to his sides while his fists were clenched tightly in front of him and his head was lowered. His legs were trembling a bit and he was taking in and exhaling shaky breaths.

I paled as realization dawned over me. I have taken things too far... My master was still a child. Children were expected to misbehave and eat sweets before proper food. That was normal. With all the things he is capable of doing and how mature he is, even though something like that shouldn’t be overlooked, it still doesn’t earn him the treatment which I just gave him.

No, I was write... Wasn’t I? No... I wasn’t. Surely, there are times when he is in need of rough treatment to bring him back to reality and remind him of what’s important. But not like this... And certainly not over something as trivial as childish behavior. I have gone too far, I got carried away... I have allowed myself to let out my frustration on my master. I have failed as a butler in my service to him, and I have failed as a demon in being better than acting upon my emotions like humans did.

My master didn’t say anything, and he stayed in that position. Why didn’t he say anything? Why was he staying still? Oh no... Did I do more harm than I imagined? I lost track of how much force I was using. No, he didn’t have any broken bones and he wasn’t bleeding. His behind was just bright red. But... How close did I come to inflicting injuries so serious they’d need a doctor’s attention?

I fell to my knees behind him and leaned down. My hands held his ankles and I started to kiss his heeled oxfords in the back and on the sides. “Master, forgive me. I beg you. I don’t know what came over me. This will never happen again, I vow on my life!“ More apologies and pleading poured out of my mouth as I was frantic to make things better, have him react in some way... Any way. Anything was better than this silence and stillness that he was in.

He stayed still. His breathing calmed a bit to panting, but he remained in the position I put him and still said nothing. When I was out of things to say. I just placed my forehead against the bottom half of his calves and held his ankles gently. Then I sensed him move, and I swear my heart jumped. He stood up straight and I looked up at him. Then he turned to face me and looked down at me. There was no glare. He just looked down at me as I was bowing to him at his feet. I didn’t know what to expect of my master, so I removed my hands from him and swallowed softly. He just kept looking down at me, watching me with that unblinking eye. I didn’t know what he was thinking, but my mind started to try and answer its own questions. Was he disappointed in me? Satan forbid if he was disappointed in me...! “Master...” I managed out softly. He just kept looking down at me and all I could do was stay there at his feet and be at his mercy.

He then stepped aside and turned around to pull up his shorts and try to zip and button them up. I watched him move and then my eyes fell to his buttocks. The red behind was beginning to show hints of purple. His whole behind, both of his cheeks, in that kind of state. Forget that he wouldn’t be able to sit for more than a week. This would affect his performance and sleep because this kind of pain and soreness was so strong it wouldn’t go away any time soon. I put him in a state like this... Over some cookie.

Jumping to my feet, I hurried to him. “Master...!” I managed out desperately. My hands held his own little ones at the button of his pants. He flinched and I loosened my hold on him but didn’t remove myself from him completely. “Master,” I spoke softly. “I am so.very.sorry.” I apologized again. “Please... Allow me to take responsibility.”

“You have done enough.“ He brushed my hands off and stepped forward. I could see the pain in his step and those heeled shoes were bound to make it harder to walk. The risk of another injury in that footwear with his current state was inevitable, so I scooped him up in my arms.

He protested and punched my chest as he ordered me to let him down. Finally, a part of the master I knew began to show. I took him to his chamber. Using my demonic powers in order to save him the trouble and pain of being undressed, I took off his clothes and dressed him in his night shirt within the same moment. Then I laid him down on his front.

“Sebastian! What are you-?!“ He demanded, but then didn’t finish his words. He must have been caught off guard by me pressing a gentle kiss to the spot where I first hit him.

I was kneeling by his bedside, one hand gently on the back of his waist and another on the back of his left thigh. I recalled the memory of me spanking him as I pressed my lips softly to every spot that I hurt. Long minutes of silence passed like this. Forcing myself to recall that memory was me punishing myself because I was ashamed of what I did. My master was silent the entire while, having turned back his head to watch me. I couldn’t bring myself to meet his gaze, I just watched that supple mass of flesh in the shape of two round hills. So beautiful... How could I ever bring myself to raise a hand on him in such a way other than if it brought pleasure? Then I remembered... I am a demon. Doing these things is part of what I am. So why am I questioning my own nature? No. I pushed the thoughts out of my head. Not the time and place for such pondering.

After I finished kissing his butt, I vanished for a split second to get some ointment to calm the abused flesh. My touch was subtle, ghosting. But from time to time he tense because he was sensitive from the spanking, which probably could be compared to a beating from the force I used. When I was finished applying the medicine, I bowed and said I would bring him his food and some herb tea, and whatever else he wanted. He just gave a nod which was a sign he only accepted the food and the tea. I rose and left his quarters.

As I went to the kitchen, I couldn’t keep my mind from going over what I had done. Less focused on the incompetent servants and more on my master. I was blessed to have a master like him compared to all the others. Could a demon be blessed? How sick of me to think of the situation this way. But really, he seemed like a blessing. Through my hard thinking I came to a conclusion. Today was a lesson for myself more than for anyone else. I let my guard down; allowed myself to get too relaxed and consumed by the humanity of the cockroaches around me. I had to get my act together and never forget what I am and why I am here. Most of all, what was worth my anger and what wasn’t.

Thinking of the gardener, the chef, and the maid... I think I owe them an apology. Less out of sincerity and more because a butler is better than being petty; a butler has to own up to their mistakes, and the servants’ loyalty and combat skills were still needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you liked it.


End file.
